


Big Head Boy

by shampoo153



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's reaction when the twins gave him his modified badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Head Boy

Big Head Boy

' _Please go away . . .'_

"Hey! Percy, don't

Ignore us!"

More hesitantly than I would like to admit, I got up and opened the door. There were the twins; my little brothers, Fred and George. Notorious pranksters to all.

Bullies to me.

One of them; I had long ago given up on trying to distinguish them as individuals, smiled, making me nervous.

"Here, we found

Your badge."

I blinked, were they being nice to me? Indeed, there in their hands was my badge, the symbol of a better life.

I felt a sting in my eyes and a sudden tightness in my throat. It's been _years_ since they had ever been so kind . . .

Trying not to cry, I reached out for my badge.

" **Big Head Boy** "

I looked into their cruel eyes and hated myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I did years ago. Anyway, I just want to mention that I like Percy an awful lot and I think the twins were actually kind of cruel to him.


End file.
